1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices used for knitting and, more particularly, is concerned with a knitting stitch holder assembly having detachable end retainers to allow for removal of stitches from either end of the stitch holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When knitting, it is often expedient to place a number of stitches on a stitch holder while knitting additional stitches. Stitch holders that have detachable retaining means which prevent the stitches from inadvertently slipping off the holder are preferable to those that have no retaining means. Several stitch holder devices exist which incorporate such means. One device combines a knitting needle and a stitch holder by including a casing which fits over a shoulder at one end of a needle and a bail attached to the casing which ends in a cone that may be fitted over the pointed end of the needle to prevent stitches held on the needle from slipping off the needle. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,718131 to Black et al. Another device includes an elongated shank which tapers to a blunt point at one end and is formed in a loop at the opposite end which prevents the stitches from accidently sliding off the end of the holder. This type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,864 to Bennett. However, like several stitch holding devices, the above two stitch holder devices present the disadvantage of only allowing the stitches to be removed from one end of the device.
Stitch holders that allow for removal of the stitches from either end of the holder have a significant advantage over stitch holders that only accommodate removal from one end of the holder. Two-way stitch removal is a beneficial feature because it affords access to either end of the group of stitches and eliminates the need to reverse the order of the stitches on the holder by transferring the stitches off the holder and onto another holder or onto the original holder. Several stitch holder devices combine retaining means with two-way removal capability. One device includes a U-shaped member having leg portions formed with bifurcated elements for receiving opposite ends of a needle, either of which may be released from the U-shaped member to allow for two-way removal of stitches. U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,213 discloses this type of device. This type of stitch holder is more cumbersome than necessary because it includes a rather large U-shaped member in addition to the needle which holds the stitches. Simpler than the prior device are those which include a needle and a pair of removable knobs that fit over the ends of the needle. Examples of such devices are disclosed in United Kingdom Pat. Nos. 392,013 and 392,014 to Shepard and in United Kingdom Pat. No. 825,647 to Vale. While these devices combine simplicity, retaining means and two-way stitch removal, the frictional means by which the knobs are held on the end of the needle are not entirely reliable.
Consequently, a need still exists for a knitting stitch holder device that is simple, allows for two-way stitch removal, and includes detachable retaining means that are reliably held on the ends of the holder.